Perfect
by Sallychan-Stories
Summary: Raven notices someone new on Cyborg's new computer. One-shot


"One more little tweak and.. -_there!_ The new Villain Database is totally finished!" Cyborg snapped up from under the large computer tower and high-fived Beast Boy. "Aaw yeah! Whose da' man? Whose da' man?" he bragged.

"You are! -well, sort of." Beast Boy pointed out sheepishly. Cyborg made an angry face at him before chasing him around the room. "It was a _joke_ Cye! Honest!"

"Settle down you two." Robin gestured at them. "Let's just see how good of a job you did Cyborg." he murmured, typing away on the new computer.

"I did an _amazing_ job, as usual." the humanoid smiled wide as he walked back to the mainframe. "I'm sure you see that."

"I do. Good job Cyborg." he grinned as he watched the profiles of every villain they've faced go past on the large screen. Cyborg stuck his tongue out at frazzled Beast Boy as he wobbled back to the other two boys.

"Hah! See BB? I'm awesome." he grinned again. The green boy shook his head violently to snap out of his groggy state.

"I never said you weren't! I said you were a cyborg!" he growled trying his best to get in the taller boy's face. Robin slapped his palm to his forehead. As the two teens continued to argue, a pale, violet-haired girl stalked lazily into the room, heading straight for the tea kettle. She poured the already hot water into her mug and added a teabag, stirring it slightly before turning to her companions uninterestedly. Raven looked the new gigantic screen and pile of wires over, raising one thin brow slightly before making her way to the side of a sulking Robin and a wrestling Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"What's all this about?" she asked dryly. Robin raised one of his 'eyes' at her, murmuring from the side of his mouth;

"This? This gigantic screen flashing all of our enemies-" he gestures to the Villain Database. "-or these two idiots fighting about nothing?" he gritted his teeth. Raven made a small, bemused smile. She took a sip from her cup before watching the screen flash the many familiar faces of their foes over the months. For a split second a dark figure flashed over the screen, catching her attention.

"Who was that?" she inquired curiously. Robin looked at her.

"Who?" he asked before looking to the screen, which was flashing villains much too fast to point one out. Raven moved to the controls, staring up to the monitor, waiting. The figure flashed again.

"Him." She stared with undisputable certainty. "Can you make it stop—go back? Or does it just flash randomly like this?" Cyborg snapped up, having pinned his squiggling green comrade to the ground with his knee.

"Of _course_ it can go back and stop! What, d'ya think I'd make a villain _strobe light_?" he snorted egotistically. He got in front of the controls and typed in some commands. The screen abruptly stopped on 'Mad Mod'. Cyborg turned to Raven. "Aiight, _who_ did you want to see?"

"Keep going." She said, continuing to watch the screen. Cyborg raised his eyebrows at her but continued scrolling until he came to a pale boy with glowing red eyes and a dark, double pointed mask.

"Him!" Raven furrowed her brows. "Who is he, I don't remember him." Beast Boy sat up, wobbling back and forth before shaking his head and coming to look at this 'mystery villain.' He thought for a moment.

"Oh, I know who that is!" he smiled excitedly. "Isn't that that uh—Wicked, kid? Kid Wicked, I dunno. But he's on the H.I.V.E Five, right?" Cyborg looked at him like he was stupid.

"It says his name right there. 'Kyd Wykkyd' of the H.I.V.E Five, genius." He continued his stare. Beast Boy huffed angrily.

"Well _excuse me_ for trying to be helpful!" he growled, huffing again. Raven looked at the two boys curiously again before returning her attention to this 'Kyd Wykkyd'. As Cyborg and Beast Boy bickered again, the shape-shifter looked past Cyborg and at their usually sulky female companion questionably, making the other boy do the same. He looked between Raven and the profile of Kyd Wykkyd over and over again before dawning on something.

"Wow, dead skin tone, capes, dark outfits, demonic things and not talking; you guys would be _perfect_ together." Beast Boy joked, slapping his knee and laughing. Raven looked to him and back to the screen. She gripped her mug and curled her lips into a small smile. She brought the mug to her lips again before turning away and walking toward her room, leaving a trio of confused teen boys behind her.

"Perfect, huh?"

**Author's Notes:**

Jesus it's been awhile since I wrote LOL

Uuuh, wanted to get the ol' juices flowing before typing up the next chapter of "Somewhere to Run", soo.. here'd a one-shot. Hurpaderp.


End file.
